One of the big hassles with most luggage is that it is too deep. Thus, an individual has to place one set of items he is packing on top of another. Sometimes the items must be packed three or four items deep. Therefore, to get an item, one would have to dig out two or three other items before one got the item he wanted. Then, if one wishes for a well-organized suitcase, one must put the other items back in place. However, this usually does not happen and the suitcase becomes disordered quickly. This is especially true for bags that are much deeper than they are wide. These are bags such as saddlebags for motorcycles or bicycles, or a backpack for campers and hikers. In this case, an individual may have to take out several items before he finds the one he wants then those items have to be replaced in order that is nearly impossible. Thus, saddlebags or packs become disorganized quickly. Therefore, one of the objectives of this invention is to create a piece of luggage that is much wider and longer than it is deep. Another objective of this invention is to create a piece of luggage that will be easy to keep organized throughout an entire trip.
Another objective of the invention is to create a piece of luggage that can be easily organized at the start. One wants a piece of luggage that items placed within that luggage, such as your socks, shirts, and underwear need only be stacked one or two items deep. This allows an individual to easily pack the suitcase since he can see almost every group of items placed within by just opening up the suitcase. Further, as pointed out above, this eliminates the problems when you are on a trip of having to dig through the suitcase to find an item.
Another objective of the invention is to create a piece of luggage that is easy to pack and easy to close. Further, the piece of luggage needs to be inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
The feature that makes this invention achieve the above objectives is that the luggage is a long bag that can be opened in its center along the entire length and then when closed can be rolled up into a small package.
The inventor has designed this invention to be used by motorcyclists, bicyclists, outdoorsman, and pedestrians. The bag due to its compactness would be ideal for soldiers. Thus, one of his objectives was to pack a large amount of material in a small, compact area. Further, the luggage has been designed so that it will easily fit upon a bicycle or motorcycle.